


【VB/SV】指狼为鹿

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Valtteri, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Sebastian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 有几个小盆友说想吃775





	【VB/SV】指狼为鹿

刚刚射过的阴茎没有一点要软下去的迹象，就着刚从穴口涌出的精液再次捅进了Omega的身体里。这股冲力让Sebastian的头直接撞上了床头软皮靠垫，虽然不疼，但Sebastian还是发出了一声闷哼。  
刚刚还凶狠的Alpha凑了过来，“你还好吗？”他吻了吻Sebastian哭肿的眼睛，张口咬住了Omega的脖颈，牙齿细细地在血管上方的皮肤上啃噬，像一头小野兽。  
芬兰的Alpha是个神奇的种族，他们如同传闻那样总是冷冰冰的，就像从小被那里的冰天雪地冻住一般，身上撒发出清冷的味道，幽香醇厚的木质味道甚至有时候无法捕捉到——过于淡然的味道和他们本人一样充满了迷惑性——只有脱了衣服才知道，去他妈的纯良，他就是狼。  
芬兰狼？或许是熊？随便了，Sebastian抹掉眼角的眼泪，高潮一阵阵涌来，他的泪腺因此不受控制，先前被打湿的那枚枕头此刻正垫在自己的腰下。  
“你眼睛都肿了。”不合时宜的陈述，非常的芬兰特色。  
“闭嘴，Valtteri。”Sebastian深吸一口气，并不浓烈却足以令Omega发情的信息素，让他头脑一片空白。

——我怎么会在这里的？

精液喷洒在两人的腹间，Sebastian感觉到对方退出了他的身体，一股濡腻的液体犹如失禁一般不受控制流出收缩的穴口，滑向臀缝。渐渐找回的五感让Sebastian看清了头顶得日式天花板，以及房间里潺潺的水流声。

Sebastian想起来了——

起因很简单，刚刚结束的俄罗斯站少有的大家都不高兴，Valtteri的闷闷不乐清楚地写在脸上。  
大家默契地都不提及，一架飞机载着大半围场司机横跨了整个西伯利亚来到了东方。  
Sebastian并不是不想去安慰对方，只是一上飞机，这个失意的年轻人就戴上了眼罩，把自己裹在毯子里，“像个受伤的宝宝。”里卡多摇摇头，一杯酒下了肚，又为自己斟上一杯。仔细想想自己似乎也是需要被安慰的那个，Sebastian戴上耳机，找了个舒服的姿势把自己也埋进沙发里。  
中途加油，Sebastian是被人摇醒的，他睁开眼睛，眼前的男孩回到了一贯腼腆的样子。  
“你睡了很久，甚至错过了餐食，我想你应该吃点什么了，”他递来一杯清水，见Sebastian接过，半跪着的他起身向后舱走去，“我去让乘务员为你准备一点。”  
“我不太饿，Valtteri，”Sebastian支起身体让出了空位冲Valtteri招招手，示意对方坐到自己身边，“你看上去……休息好了，是吗？”他看着在自己身边坐下的年轻人。  
Valtteri抿着嘴翘起嘴角，还未回话，Sebastian又凑近了一些，在他身侧仔细闻了闻，是的，Sebastian刚才就注意到了，这个人比起其他车手似乎少了点什么……  
Sebastian想到了他的队友，同是芬兰人的队友，满脸写着生人勿近不说，周身那股雪松的冷冽也是让人退避三舍的存在。而眼前这个人，只有衣料上淡淡的洗衣剂的味道。  
一系列的想法在Sebastian脑子里快速滚动着，他蓝色的眼睛在对方疑惑的脸上扫了又扫，不顾对方的些许窘迫，又凑近了一些，用旁人察觉不了的声音悄悄地在对方耳边说道：“你的资料……是假的吧？”  
“什么？”Valtteri显然没有明白，脸颊微微爬上红晕，Sebastian知道他并不擅长与人如此亲密。  
在充满Alpha的围场里想要找到一个Beta都是一件极难的事情，放眼整个赛事，从第一届到今天，出现过的Beta车手恐怕一只手都能数的过来。人们似乎也默认了这是一场信息素与信息素碰撞的比赛，所有车手的个人资料卡上，性别都是Alpha。  
“甚至包括我……”Sebastian指了指自己，作假是件无可奈何的事情，他不可能如实地告诉世人自己是个Omega，他原本想写Beta，只不过这种行为同样很博眼球。  
Valtteri睁大了眼睛，与找到“同类”而开心不已的Sebastian相比，他看上去无法消化这个秘密。  
“别看上去那么蠢，你会引起他们注意的，”Sebastian低声说，“我很高兴有你这个‘伙伴’，要知道Beta和Omega在他们眼里没有区别，”Omega看了看不远处打牌的几个车手，“当然Omega的处境更危险一点……你绝对想不要快要发情的时候还要和大家待在一个房间处理事务是多么折磨人的一件事。”  
“……所以你…你…真的是？”Sebastian抬眼看着眼前支支吾吾的年轻人，他终于明白为什么这个家伙与其他人看上去不同在哪里——他是个Beta！对！一定是Beta！敦厚的，善良的，温柔的，不会撕扯他裤子的Beta。  
“什么传闻，你在说什么？”Sebastian喝了一口清水，“我听不懂。”

下了飞机，大家各自散去，前往各自车队预定好的酒店。Sebastian有些无聊地在餐厅吃了点东西，飞机上已经睡了个饱的他实在不知道回房间除了睡觉还能做些什么，正在这时，他收到了来自Valtteri的信息。  
显然梅赛德斯想让这个失意的芬兰人找回一些快乐，他们为他预定了一间将温泉引入室内的日式温泉酒店。“它很棒，我有些迫不及待地想要试一试了，”对方的快乐透过文字传来，让Sebastian有些跃跃欲试，“他们还可以把寿司送进房里，这太好了，因为我根本不会用筷子。”  
当Sebastian到达Valtteri的酒店时，时间已经耗费了很多，堵在路上很是无奈，尤其是司机操着浓厚口音的英语向他不停道歉的时候，甚至有些怀念赛道上的风驰电掣——如果用直道上的速度，半个小时前就到了。  
电铃音刚落，门就开了。  
Sebastian从来没有那么后悔过，他应该提前告之对方自己想要拜访，也许Valtteri会用各种拙劣的理由拒绝自己，然后自己会失落的安慰自己这个芬兰人太过腼腆，无奈地回房间，去看一些有意思的卡通片。  
——眼前的Valtteri只围了一条浴巾，体能师精心保养下的身体带着雕刻般的线条，Antti总是说如果Sebastian严格遵守他的食谱和训练计划也会像其他车手一样有着性感的线条，Sebastian看着眼前的肉体，决定尝试着听一听自己体能师的话。  
然后他连迈进门的脚都没能抬起来，便软软地瘫坐在了地上……Sebastian很清楚自己的身体发生了什么，而这是本不应该发生的事情。他很快觉察到哪里不对，但下一秒他就被人拉进了门内。  
浓烈的信息素味道在两人身上缠绕着，就像两人现在紧紧缠绕着的身体，“你的信息素让我提前发情了，”Sebastian任对方咬着自己的耳朵，他贪婪地深吸一口对方脖颈边浓烈的信息素，解开自己的裤子——Sebastian可不想弄脏自己的内裤，“混蛋，你真的是Alpha。”  
“事实上我没有否认过，你没有给过我机会，”硬物蹭上小腹，Sebastian想了想，他的确一直自顾自地在说话，与对方分享自己在围场里突然发情的那些事。  
Sebastian懊悔地捂住了自己的脸，而他的脚已经不自觉地缠上了对方的腰。

 

“在想什么？”  
泡在温热的池水里，Valtteri搂着怀里的人，玩闹地将水泼到正枕着自己肩膀的Omega脸上。  
“在飞机上我和你谈了两个半小时的发情期，”Sebastian说，“……和一个Alpha谈论发情期……你为什么不阻止我？”  
“我没有说过，夸夸其谈的你看上去非常可爱，”Valtteri亲吻了怀里人的脸颊，鬓角卷曲的头发因为水汽而帖在脸上，“我不想打断你。”  
——这头平时装作驼鹿的家伙就是一头芬兰狼，Sebastian愤愤地想着，不然自己也不会放松警惕傻傻地送上门被人生吞活剥了。  
“你……说好让我享受享受温泉的呢？”明明刚才还没有任何反应，才说了几句话腰后的硬物让Sebastian僵硬，“我们才进来泡了几分钟！你怎么突然发起情来了？”  
“我不是说了吗？”Sebastian被打横从水里抱起，年轻人的笑容看上去憨厚纯良，“你太可爱了。”

 

没啦  
哇——————————————————


End file.
